Hantu Kecemburuan
by Hikari Kou Minami
Summary: Jika kau cemburu pada hari valentine, maka "Hantu kecemburuan" akan mempengaruhimu dan— / ... / —membunuhmu. Dedicated For Eyeshield 21 Fanfiction Award Of February: Valentine and For Fantasia Fanfiction Contest. —KotaJulie.


_Jangan sampai hatimu terbakar cemburu pada hari valentine_

_Jika tidak, maka "hantu kecemburuan", yang muncul pada hari valentine ini, akan..._

_...mempengaruhi hatimu _

_dan—_

—_membunuhmu_

**. . .**

**Dedicated For Eyeshield 21 Fan Fiction Award This Month : Valentine**

**And**

**Dedicated For Fantasia Fanfiction Contest (FFC)**

**Title : Hantu Kecemburuan**

**Written By : Hikari Kou Minami**

**Disclaimer : Eyeshield 21 **©** Riichiro Inagaki & Yuusuke Murata**

**Pair : KotaJulie, slight KotaOC**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Horror, Romance and anything (I don't know detailed about Genres)**

**Warning : OOC (mungkin), gaje bin abal nan nista, misstype dan typo yang (mungkin) bertebaran kayak bintang, ide pasaran, ****character death****, ****HOROR NGGAK KERASA****, ****romance nggak kerasa****, horornya di bagian belakang, sisanya tergantung pembaca dan panitia yang menilai, saya pasrah aja. **

**Pesan : Panitia boleh bunuh saya kok #plak!**

**Don't Like? Don't Read!**

**. . .**

**February 13th, Bando High School**

**Julie's POV**

Terdengar riuh anak-anak pemain _amefuto_ Bando sedang berlatih di lapangan SMA Bando. Yah, mereka sudah cukup lama berlatih tadi. Dan aku memandangi mereka seperti biasa dan di tempat yang seperti biasa—_bench_. Well, aku 'kan manager klub mereka.

Aku. Julie Sawai. Yah, aku adalah manager klub _amefuto_ Bando Spiders. Berambut biru _turqoise_ dan mata yang berwarna sama. Kini, aku tengah mengawasi para pemain Bando dan mencatat beberapa hal yang diperlukan. Setelah mencatat, aku lalu membenarkan _googles_ biruku yang kupasang di atas rambutku, sedikit melenceng dari posisi yang benar.

Aku melihat sekeliling, entah kenapa, dua sosok yang familiar kukenal tidak ada. Biasanya saja, dua orang itu sudah bertengkar pendapat di tengah latihan, membuatku harus turun tangan untuk menghentikan mereka. Aku lalu berdiri dari dudukku dan melihat sekeliling. Kalau-kalau aku melihat ada dua orang cowok sedang bertengkar gara-gara masalah yang menurutku—sepele.

"Hei, maniak gitar! Jangan kau hina sisir smartku ini!" sebuah suara mengagetkanku. Suara yang amat sangat familiar di telingaku. Bahkan, mungkin telingaku sudah bosan mendengar suara itu. Aku lalu menoleh ke belakang.

"Fuu.. karena kau tadi menghina Isabelku yang cantik[?] ini," kata salah seorang lagi sambil memperlihatkan gitar elektrik merahnya.

"Cantik? Benda itu cuma gitar tidak smartmu, Akaba! Mananya yang cantik?" bentak yang satunya lagi sambil menyisir rambutnya.

"Fuh, ritmemu dengan ritmeku memang berbeda jauh. Ritmemu terlalu buruk, Kotaro. Kau bahkan tak tahu, bagian mana dari Isabel yang merupakan inti dari kecantikannya[?]," jelas lelaki bernama Akaba tadi sambil memutar gitarnya seolah gitar itu seorang model yang tengah memperlihatkan kesempurnaan tubuhnya. Well, aku ngaco.

"Lebih smart sisir punyaku! Sisir ini adalah sisir paling smart [?] dari yang tersmart [?] yang pernah kutemui," kata cowok bernama Kotaro sambil mengacungkan sisir yang baru sedetik yang lalu ia gunakan untuk menyisir. Ia mengacungkan sisirnya seperti sisir itu adalah sisir langka yang akhir-akhir ini sering dicari oleh para kolektor sisir [?] atau sisir baru yang lagi nge-tren di pasar yang jadi _most wanted _[?] para maniak sisir [?] seperti dirinya. Oke, aku tambah ngaco lagi.

Aku menghela nafas sambil menepuk dahiku. Huuh! Ini sih nggak bakal selesai! Mana aku tadi sudah terlewat ngaco gara-gara apa yang tengah mereka pamerkan satu sama lain tadi. Dengan rasa kesal, aku lalu menghampiri mereka yang kini mungkin tengah duel "_**Sisir Smart VS Gitar Cantik**_". Oke, duel ngaco—lagi—.

"Kalian ini bisa nggak sih nggak berantem!" bentakku sambil memukul kepala kedua cowok maniak itu. Maniak gitar dan maniak sisir. "Bisa nggak sih, kalian mikir, bagaimana cara kita nanti bisa memenangkan pertandingan dan bisa menuju _Christmast Bowl_!" Mereka benar- benar menyebalkan. Bisa nggak sih berpikir bagaimana caranya untuk memenangkan pertandingan!

"Argh, Julie, sakit!" ucap seorang cowok berambut hitam yang tengah menyisir rambutnya—tepatnya rambut depannya. "Akaba selalu menghina sisir smartku!"

Yah, lelaki tadi Kotaro Sasaki. Seorang _kicker_ tim Bando Spiders yang sangat dibanggakan oleh SMU ini—termasuk aku. Dia itu juga teman masa kecilku. Jadi, aku tahan saja dengan kelakuannya ini. Terutama kebiasaannya mengucapkan kata "SMART" itu. Entah sudah berapa ratus dalam sehari ia mengucapkan kata itu.

"Bukannya kau duluan yang menghina Isabelku tercinta ini?" timpal cowok berambut merah di sebelah Kotaro sambil mengelus sang gitar tercinta yang—entah kenapa—ia namakan Isabel itu —Akaba Hayato. Dia adalah _linebacker_ tim Bando Spiders. Dia lebih sering menggenjreng gitar di _bench_ saat latihan dan menggunakan kata-kata yang berhubungan dengan musik, meski tak ada sekalipun yang tahu apa arti dari perkataannya.

"Enak saja! Kau yang dengan tidak smartnya menghina sisir smartku!" jawab Kotaro kemudian.

"Kau sendiri, menghina Isabel dengan kata-kata smartmu yang sangat tidak sesuai iramanya dengan Isabelku," tambah Akaba lagi.

Mereka pun lalu kembali beradu argumen lagi. Entah dengan bahasa smart-nya Kotaro atau bahasa musiknya Akaba. Tak elak, Kotaro menyerang gitar Akaba dengan ludahnya. Aku menghela nafas lagi. Oke, sekarang aku dikacangin nih ceritanya?

"BERHENTI!" teriakku kemudian. Bisa-bisa aku stres gara-gara harus menjadi manager tim mereka. Mereka lalu terdiam sambil memandangku. Aku menghirup nafas. "Apa kalian ingin menunda latihan ini? Lihat mereka, mereka berhenti latihan dan justru melihat kalian bertengkar," kataku sambil menunjuk ke arah para pemain Bando yang berhenti di tengah latihan.

"Tentu saja tidak, Julie," jawab Kotaro sambil memandang para pemain lain. Aku menoleh ke arahnya.

"Fuu.. ritme latihan mereka yang bagus dan teratur tadi, tidak boleh dilencengkan," timpal Akaba lagi sambil membenarkan letak kacamatanya.

"Aku pasti akan membawa tim ini menuju _Christmast Bowl_!" tekat Kotaro kuat. Aku tersenyum lembut kepadanya. Kulirik, Akaba juga menyimpan senyum mendengar itu. Aku akan percaya kata-kata lelaki itu, bahwa ia akan membawa tim ini menuju _Christmast Bowl_.

"Bagaimana rencanamu besok?" sebuah suara perempuan membuyarkan pikiran kami tentang Christmas Bowl. Kami secara serempak menoleh ke samping kami. Terlihat dua orang siswi Bando yang sedang berjalan pulang dan membicarakan sesuatu.

"Ehehe, aku akan membuat cokelat spesial nanti malam dan akan kuberikan kepadanya besok!" sahut perempuan yang lain. Besok? Membuat cokelat?

Ooops! _Valentine Day_! Aku menepuk dahiku, melupakan hari yang sangat spesial bagi para remaja cewek dan cowok. Hari spesial dimana kau—yang cewek—akan memberikan cokelat buatanmu—tentunya—kepada cowok yang sedang kau sukai. Dan bila diterima, kau bisa saja langsung menyatakan perasaanmu kepadanya. Kenapa aku bisa lupa ya? Apa gara-gara terlalu lama mengurusi dua makhluk nggak jelas ini di tim _amefuto_?

"Cie cie, sama dia ya? Fufufu~" sahut yang sebelahnya, membuat semburat merah tipis di wajah yang mengatakan akan membuat cokelat tadi.

"Kau ini!" bentak perempuan yang kini memerah wajahnya. Mereka pun berlalu, meninggalkan kami yang masih melihat mereka.

"Besok? Cokelat?" kata Kotaro yang bingung. Apa dia tidak tahu hari apa besok itu?

"_Valentine day_, Kotaro," kataku sambil menoleh ke arahnya. "Hari dimana para cewek akan memberikan cokelat pada cowok yang dia sukai, kau tak tahu?" jelasku lagi.

"Ooh, seperti saat kau memberiku cokelat tahun lalu ya. Berarti kau menyukaiku, Julie?" katanya semangat.

"Itu hanya _giri-choco_, cokelat persahabatan, Kotaro," kataku sambil membuang mukaku. Yah, cokelat yang kuberi padanya itu hanya cokelat persahabatan biasa. Kulirik dia, wajahnya cemberut. Terlihat nggak smart deh! —hei! Smart? Aku sudah ketularan dia!

"Oh, Julie! Apa kau tak punya perasaan smart apapun padaku? Jika ya, ayo kita jadi pasangan ter-smart di dunia!" katanya sambil memegang tanganku.

Heee? Pasangan ter-smart? Pasangan ngaco! Segera kulepaskan tanganku dari pegangan tangannya.

"Ya, ya, berhentilah membicarakan hal-hal yang bodoh seperti itu," jawabku sekenanya. Meski jujur, hal itu bukanlah suatu kebodohan—bagiku. Tapi... aku _sweatdrop_ jika membayangkan bagaimana jadinya kalau aku benar-benar menjadi pasangan '_smart_' itu.

"Apa kau akan membuat cokelat buat besok, Julie?" tanya Akaba kepadaku.

"Ya. _Giri-choko_ untuk seluruh anggota tim!" jawabku sambil tersenyum. Yah, dan mungkin satu cokelat lain. "Oh ya, Akaba pasti akan dapat cokelat banyak besok," sahutku lagi.

"Fuu.. para penggemarku pasti sudah menyiapkan cokelat itu dengan ritme mereka yang semangat, tapi aku harus minta maaf pada mereka, karena di hatiku hanya ada Isabel seorang[? Orang? Gitar kali!]," jawabnya sambil menggenjreng gitarnya. Aku hanya bisa _sweatdrop_ mendengar itu.

"Ayolah, Julie, berikan aku cokelat smart spesial itu!" pinta Kotaro lagi.

"Tidak, tidak. Besok, aku akan memberi semua cokelat persahabatan!" kataku dengan nada final. Kulirik dia, wajahnya cemberut. Aku jadi ingin tertawa.

"Sudahlah, daripada ngomongin cokelat, lebih baik kalian segera latihan! Aku akan menyiapkan handuk dan minum kalian!" kataku kemudian sambil meninggalkan mereka dan masuk ke _clubhouse_ Bando Spiders. Setelah latihan nanti aku pasti akan belanja banyak. Cokelat wajib untuk semua dan...

...satu cokelat spesial untuknya.

.

.

.

_Cepat!_

_Kau harus segera mengatakannya pada orang itu!_

_Sebelum "hantu kecemburuan" mendatangimu,_

_Dan—_

—_mempengaruhimu_

.

.

.

**February 14th, Bando High School**

Aku kembali mengecek isi tasku. Satu bungkus besar berwarna krem dengan pita merah terlihat menyembul dari dalam tasku. Aku lalu mengubek-ubek tasku kembali. Aku menghela nafas. Senyum kecil terpasang di bibirku. Mata turqoiseku memandang ke sebuah benda kotak berbentuk persegi panjang dengan sebuah bungkus kado cantik membalut tubuh 'ramping' kotak itu. Sebuah pita kecil tersemat dengan cantiknya di sudut atas kotak itu.

Terlihat istimewa. Istimewa untuk orang yang istimewa pula.

Aku kembali melangkahkan kakiku yang tadi tersendat hanya karena untuk mengecek bungkusan dan kotak kecil ini. Senyum manis terstempel di wajahku. Aku melihat ke atas. Sedikit berawan. Semoga saja tidak turun hujan.

"Eh, tahu rumor hari valentine di SMA Bando, nggak?" sebuah suara perempuan dari belakang, membuat senyumku tadi menghilang. Aku berhenti dan kemudian menoleh ke belakang. Rumor? Rumor apa'an? Tanyaku sendiri.

"Eh, memangnya apa rumornya?" tanya gadis di sebelahnya.

"Rumornya begini, katanya ada seorang cewek yang membunuh cowok yang disukainya, karena cowok yang disukainya ternyata ditembak oleh gadis lain. Katanya juga, meski si cowok menolak, si gadis yang menembak terus memaksanya," jelas gadis lainnya.

"Terus, terus?"

"Mungkin karena cemburu yang teramat dalam, si cewek itu lalu menjadi buta hati. Saat si cowok sedang berjalan sendiri di lapangan, si cewek tadi mendatanginya dengan muka menakutkan dan sambil membawa—"

"—pisau," lanjut gadis itu yang tadi memutuskan perkataannya. Aku sedikit bergidik mendengarnya. Tak terasa, langkah kakiku melambat, wajahku sedikit pucat.

"Hii! Terus?" tanya gadis di sebelahnya yang mungkin penasaran juga—seperti diriku.

"Terus, si cowok menyatakan perasaannya, karena cowok itu sebenarnya menyukai gadis itu, tapi hati cewek itu sudah nggak bisa denger lagi dan akhirnya..." gadis itu menelan ludah, ragu. "...si cewek menusuk cowok itu dengan pisaunya." lanjutnya kemudian.

Aku menelan ludah ketakutan. Entah kenapa, aku merasa bulu kudukku berdiri. Aku segera berjalan cepat dari tempat itu. Aku tak mau mendengar cerita seperti itu lagi di hari kasih sayang seperti ini. Aku tak mau mendengar cerita menyeramkan itu. Aku ketakutan. Aku lalu mempercepat langkah kakiku menuju _clubhouse_ Bando Spiders.

**End of Julie's POV**

**Normal POV**

Gadis berambut turqoise itu dengan segera melangkahkan kedua kaki jenjangnya menjauh dari dua gadis yang masih berkutat dengan pembicaraan tentang rumor 'hantu' tadi. Sementara gadis itu menjauh, dua gadis yang membicarakan rumor tadi masih melanjutkan pembicaraan mereka.

"Tapi, cerita itu nggak berhenti sampai disitu. Masih ada kelanjutannya," kata gadis itu lagi. Ternyata cerita rumor itu tidak berhenti sampai disitu.

**End of Normal POV**

.

.

.

**Julie's POV**

Aku berjalan menuju _clubhouse_. Bulu kudukku masih merinding dengan cerita tadi. Kulihat bangunan _clubhouse_ _amefuto_ yang sudah berada kurang lebih tiga meter dariku berdiri. Aku berhenti, menghela nafas sebentar, berusaha menghilangkan afeksi ketakutanku beberapa menit yang lalu. Setelah cukup bisa menghilangkan ketakutan itu, aku lalu berjalan kembali menuju ruang klub. Senyum ceria kupasang untuk menghilangkan ketakutan tadi.

Aku membuka pintu ruang klub. "_Ohayou, minna-san_!" sapaku kemudian.

Hening.

Hei! Ada apa ini? tanyaku dalam hati. Kulihat beberapa pemain tengah terduduk lemas, tak bertenaga. Hei, ini masih pagi! Aku lalu menghampiri mereka.

"_Minna, nan desuka_? Kenapa kalian lemas begitu?" tanyaku kepada mereka.

"Ritme mereka buruk hari ini," jawab—tak lain dan tak bukan—Akaba sambil menggenjreng gitar merahnya. Aku menoleh ke arahnya. Sepertinya hanya dia saja yang tidak lemas hari ini. Aku lalu mengingat kembali hari apa ini.

Ping pong! Valentine, Julie! Pantas saja mereka lemas, sedangkan cowok maniak gitar itu tenang-tenang saja!

"Oh, ya! _Minna_, hari ini aku membuatkan cokelat wajib untuk seluruh anggota tim! Ini dia!" seruku sambil mengeluarkan bungkus krem tadi dari dalam tasku. "Setidaknya, kalian mendapat cokelat hari ini," tambahku lagi.

Mata mereka lalu bersinar. Oke, berlebihan. Semangat mereka tiba-tiba muncul setelah aku mengatakan itu. Well, segera kubuka bungkus itu dan kubagi pada mereka. Mereka lalu segera mengucapkan terima kasih padaku dan memakan cokelat itu. Aku tersenyum saja melihat mereka.

Aku lalu melihat sekeliling ruang klub itu. Kulihat tidak ada orang itu disini. Biasanya saja, dia sudah berteriak 'smart'-'smart' sambil menyisir rambutnya atau malah meludahi gitar Akaba. Kemana dia—Kotaro?

"Akaba, kau tahu dimana Kotaro sekarang?" tanyaku kepada Akaba.

"Fu.. hari ini aku belum melihatnya," jawab lelaki bermata merah itu sambil membenarkan letak kacamatanya. Lalu, kemana perginya dia pagi ini? Biasanya dia sudah berada disini, bukannya dia harus mengikuti latihan pagi?

"Seharusnya dia sudah datang. Dia harus latihan pagi, bukan? Atau, jangan-jangan dia tidak masuk?" kataku lagi. Entah kenapa, perasaanku sedikit tidak enak, tapi kuabaikan saja.

"Ya sudah. Kita latihan tanpa dia dulu pagi ini." kata Akaba lagi sambil menggenjreng gitarnya. Aku mengangguk. Sebenarnya, kemana perginya orang itu sih?

.

.

.

Selama jam pelajaran, aku sama sekali tidak konsen. Si maniak sisir itu tidak nampak pagi ini di kelas. Aku jadi sedikit khawatir dengan keadaannya. Apa dia sakit? Atau ada keperluan lain?

Aku memandang ke arah jam di dalam kelasku. Aku harap, jam itu segera berputar dengan cepat. Setidaknya berputar dua puluh satu ribu enam ratus detik dari waktunya sekarang. Agar aku bisa mencarinya sesegera mungkin dan memberikan cokelat khusus itu padanya.

.

.

.

Bel pulang berdentang. Seluruh murid Bando segera berhamburan keluar. Aku segera mengemasi barang-barangku dan segera melangkahkan kakiku menuju ruang klub. Setidaknya aku berharap dia datang sore ini.

Angin bertiup membelai rambut biru turqoise-ku. Dengan kecepatan sedang, aku berjalan menuju ruang klub. Entah kenapa, perasaaan burukku kembali muncul. Aku menggeleng pelan, berusaha membuat perasaan itu menjauh saja.

Aku berdiri tepat di depan pintu ruang klub. Aku menghirup nafas, oksigenku banyak terbuang saat aku berjalan tadi. Setelah selesai mengisinya, aku memandang pintu ruangan itu. Perasaanku sedikit buruk. Ada apa ini?

Aku lalu memberanikan diriku untuk membukanya. Semoga saja ini hanya perasaanku saja. Dan saat aku membukanya, yang terlihat hanya—

—Akaba sedang menghindarkan gitarnya dari serangan ludah Kotaro.

Aku terbelalak melihat mereka, meski pemandangan ini sudah—sangat—biasa bagiku.

"Jangan ludahi Isabelku!" bentak Akaba kepada Kotaro.

"Kau tadi menghinaku dengan tidak smartnya!" kata Kotaro menimpali perkataan Akaba. Mereka pun berantem lagi. Aku menghela nafas lega. Syukurlah, itu cuma perasaanku saja.

"—Eh, Julie! Sejak kapan kau disitu?" tanya Kotaro kepadaku tiba-tiba. Oh, jadi, kalian tadi tidak sadar aku telah membuka pintu ruang klub ini, ya? _Baka_!

"Sejak kau mau meludahi gitar Akaba. Oh ya, Kotaro, kenapa kau tadi tidak ada di kelas?" tanyaku kepadanya kemudian. Aku memang bingung, kenapa sedari tadi dia tidak ada di kelas, sedangkan sekarang ia malah sudah berada di ruang klub.

"Oh itu. Tadi, aku sedang ada urusan mendadak, jadi aku izin pulang sebentar. Dan ternyata, urusannya lama sekali dan baru saja selesai. Tidak smart sekali!" terangnya sambil menyisir rambut hitamnya. Aku menyimpan senyum mendengar penjelasan darinya. Tadi itu hanya firasat burukmu, Julie!

"_Ano_, Kotaro, setelah selesai latihan, boleh aku bicara sebentar denganmu?" tanyaku padanya.

"Boleh saja sih," katanya dengan—masih—menyisir rambutnya.

"Baiklah!" sahutku menyudahi pembicaraan itu. Sebuah harapan muncul di hatiku. Aku harap, dia mau menerimaku, meski ia sudah kutolak berulang kali. Semoga saja hatinya masih dapat terbuka untukku.

Aku melirik ke tasku. Dengan cokelat ini, aku akan menyatakan perasaanku padanya. Sekarang, perasaanku sudah jauh dari namanya firasat buruk.

.

.

.

_Firasat itu tidak seratus persen salah, nona_

_Bisa saja, firasatmu itu benar adanya_

_Dan tetaplah berhati-hati dengan firasat itu, nona_

_Bisa saja, firasat itu benar akan terjadi adanya_

.

.

.

Mendung tergantung di langit. Angin dingin perlahan berhembus dengan pelan namun cukup kencang. Hari terlihat gelap, meski diakibatkan oleh mendung yang menggantung itu. Sudah 10 menit yang lalu, latihan selesai. Pemain yang lain sudah pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Aku masih membersihkan beberapa peralatan di ruang klub. Tugas manager 'kan memang seperti ini. Setelah berkutat dengan bola-bola _amefuto_ dan peralatan lain, aku segera mengganti bajuku dan mengunci pintu ruang klub. Kotaro sudah menungguku di luar.

Setelah mengunci, aku segera mencari lelaki itu. Tapi—nihil. Dia tak ada di luar ruangan klub. Bukannya tadi dia bilang untuk menungguku di luar ruang klub?

Aku lalu segera mencarinya. Aku berlari menuju tempat-tempat yang memungkinkan dia ada di tempat itu.

Di lapangan, tidak ada.

Di dalam kelas, tidak ada.

Di atap, tidak ada.

Kemana sih, tuh anak? Batinku sebal. Seluruh penjuru sekolah sudah kuperiksa satu persatu, namun hasil yang kudapat hanyalah, nihil. Kotaro... apa kau sudah pulang?

Putus asa, aku berniat untuk pulang. Tapi, sebuah suara menghentikanku.

"Itu tidak smart!"

Kotaro!

Benar! Itu pasti Kotaro! Hanya makhluk itulah yang akan mengucapkan kata 'smart' itu dengan kencang. Aku lalu segera melangkahkan kakiku menuju arah sumber suara itu, belakang gedung.

Untunglah dia belum pulang. Untunglah dia masih berada disini. Untunglah dia masih mau menungguku. Untunglah, dia—mungkin—masih mau menerimaku. Beribu ucapan syukur kupanjatkan dalam hatiku. Dengan langkah cepat, aku menuju belakang gedung. Dengan senyum lebar, aku melangkah menuju belakang gedung. Dan dengan mata turqoiseku aku melihat—

"Kota—"

—pemandangan yang amat buruk. Mata turqoiseku membulat sempurna. Lututku melemas. Sendi-sendi tulangku tak bisa kugerakkan. Jantungku berdegup kencang. Hatiku nyeri.

Yah, pemandangan yang amat buruk itu adalah, Kotaro tengah menerima sebuah cokelat dari cewek lain. Oke, aku mengatakan ini buruk karena itu. Dan Kotaro, sambil menyisir rambutnya menerima cokelat itu dan langsung dihadiahi sebuah pelukan dari cewek itu.

Sial! Sial! Aku merasa hatiku seakan dirajam oleh beberapa jarum dan anak panah. Terlalu sakit. Mataku terlalu sakit untuk melihat hal ini. Aku tak mau! Aku tak mau ini terjadi! Aku—cemburu padanya.

Tiba-tiba, kurasakan aura kelam dari belakangku. Aura yang kurasa gelap dan menakutkan. Aku merasa ada sesuatu di belakangku.

"Hihihihi...apa kamu cemburu, nona?" sebuah suara mengagetkanku dari belakang. Aku segera menoleh ke arahnya. Terlihat seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang dengan poni menutupi sebagian matanya, mengenakan seragam SMA Bando dan tengah tersenyum ke arahku. Senyum yang manis, namun menakutkan.

"Ka..kau ini... si...siapa...?" tanyaku gelagapan. Sungguh, aku takut, tiba-tiba saja ada gadis yang tidak kukenal muncul di belakangku.

"Kau tak perlu tahu siapa diriku, nona. Nona, jawab pertanyaanku tadi. Kau cemburu, nona?" jawab sekaligus tanya gadis itu dengan senyum menyeringai.

"Ti-tidak, aku tak cemburu pada mereka," kataku membela diri. Meski jujur, aku cemburu pada mereka.

"Sungguhkah, jadi, mereka tak membuat hatimu panas, nona?" tanyanya lagi. Kini kulihat, gadis itu malah menyeringai lebar. Aku merinding seketika dan wajahku pucat. Aku merasa ada yang tidak beres.

"Lihatlah mereka, nona. Hatimu tidak merasa sakit seperti dirajam paku saat melihat mereka ya?" tanyanya lagi sambil mengarahkan tangannya ke arah pemandangan buruk itu. Entah kenapa, hatiku merasakan apa yang ia katakan—dirajam paku.

"Kau kesal dengan lelaki itu, nona? Kau benci dengan lelaki itu? Kau marah dengan lelaki itu? Kau cemburu dengan apa yang telah ia lakukan tadi, nona?" tanyanya lagi dengan suara naik satu oktaf. Aku melihat pemandangan itu lagi. Euh, sial! Aku jadi semakin membenci dia!

"Ya. Aku kesal, marah dan cemburu," jawabku dengan suara yang berat. Mataku sudah menyiratkan kebencian. Aku muak!

"Kau mau membalasnya, nona?" tanya gadis itu.

"Membalasnya? Bagaimana?" tanyaku. Aku merasa bingung dengan kata-kata itu.

"Aku akan membantumu membalasnya. Asalkan, kau harus dapat menerima konsekuensinya." jawabnya dengan senyum misterius lagi.

Entah apa yang berada di pikiranku saat itu, aku dengan segera menjawab, "Ya. Aku akan menerima konsekuensinya, asalkan aku bisa membalasnya!"

"Baiklah. Sekarang tutup matamu!" pintanya kemudian. Akupun melakukan apa yang ia katakan. Dan entah sejak kapan, semuanya menjadi—

—gelap.

**End of Julie's POV**

**Normal POV**

Gadis berambut hitam panjang itu segera memasukkan tubuhnya ke dalam 'sang medium'. Yah, Julie Sawai, 'sang medium' yang telah terpengaruh oleh ajakannya. 'Medium' yang telah terjebak dalam sebuah afeksi negatif bernama **cemburu**.

Sang gadis hantu menyeringai lebar. Dia telah mendapatkan mangsa baru untuk makan malamnya hari ini. Setelah sukses memasukkan dirinya, mata gadis berambut turqoise itu membuka perlahan. Mata birunya yang seindah langit, kini berubah oleh pecahan kristal ruby. Biru turqoise itu bagaikan ternoda oleh merahnya darah.

Pancaran matanya sudah tak bersahabat lagi, tergantikan oleh pandangan mata tajam dengan hawa membunuh yang besar. Sebuah pisau—yang tidak tahu entah darimana—tergenggam erat di tangan kanannya. Dengan wajah datar dan langkah perlahan, ia lalu mendatangi kedua orang yang telah membuat hati nurani gadis itu yang perlahan namun pasti, termakan oleh cemburu.

Perlahan, ia mendekati dua orang yang telah membuat hatinya panas itu. Sangat panas. Pisau ia sembunyikan dibalik punggungnya. Pandangan menatap dua orang itu penuh benci. Setelah cukup dekat—sekitar satu meter—ia menghentikan langkahnya.

"Oh—hai, Julie! Kau masih disini—eh, ngomong-ngomong, aku kenalkan dengan pacar smart-ku ini!" kata Kotaro yang sudah sejak tadi tak memeluk gadis tadi—pacarnya.

"_A..Moshi-moshi, watashi no namae wa Sakura_. Aku pacarnya Kotaro-kun. _Douzou yoroshiku_!" ucap gadis itu mengucapkan perkenalan. Julie hanya memandang gadis itu dengan dingin.

"Oh ya, maaf ya Julie, aku belum ngomongin ini sama kamu dulu. Habis, kau selalu saja menolak perasaan smartku. Aku lelah dan aku ingin mencari kepastian smart darimu. Dan buktinya adalah hari ini. Kau tak memberiku cokelat smart spesialmu itu dan aku tahu, kau selamanya takkan memberi hati smartmu padaku Julie. Jadi, aku—berpindah hati," kata lelaki berambut hitam itu sambil menyisir rambut depannya.

Julie masih terdiam. Wajahnya tertunduk ke bawah. Dia masih menyembunyikan tangan kanannya.

"Jadi, Julie-san, maukah kau merestui hubungan ka—"

JLEB!

Tetes-tetes darah mengucur dengan perlahan dari pangkal pisau. Membasahi kemeja hitam itu—meski tak terlihat jelas—dan menodai tangan mulus itu. Mata gadis bernama Sakura itu membulat seketika, sementara mata sang gadis penikam hanya memandang datar—tak berperasaan.

Dengan pelan, Julie menarik kembali pisau yang menikam tepat di jantung gadis itu. Dan saat pisau itu tercabut sepenuhnya, tubuh gadis yang tertikam itu secara perlahan jatuh mencium tanah yang keras dan basah—gerimis secara mendadak turun. Tetes-tetes air berwarna merah tertetes di ujung pisau itu dan dialirkan dengan lembut di tanah oleh tetes-tetes hujan. Gadis berambut turqoise itu menatap gadis di hadapannya dengan muka datar sedatar-datarnya—dingin.

Kotaro melihat dengan mata terbelalak dengan suksesnya. Mungkin tak habis pikir jika teman semasa kecilnya itu akan melakukan tindakan tak berperisisir—eh, berperikemanusiaan seperti itu. Ia segera memeluk gadis yang terjatuh mencium tanah tadi.

"Sakura! Bangun Sakura!" soraknya seraya menggoncangkan tubuh mungil gadis itu. Tak ada respon, ia berbalik menatap Julie. "Kenapa kau melakukan hal seperti ini, Julie? Kenapa kau melakukan hal yang tidak smart seperti ini?" teriaknya dengan suara sekencang yang ia bisa.

Pertanyaan Kotaro tenggelam oleh nada monoton hujan. Julie masih terdiam membisu. Matanya yang kini berwarna rubi menatap Kotaro dengan sangat dingin, sedingin hujan yang menyelimuti mereka kini.

"Kau bilang, kenapa aku melakukan ini?" Julie mulai berkata—dengan nada datar, tentunya. Pisaunya sedikit ia mainkan. Hawa membunuh menguar dari balik punggungnya.

"Karena aku cemburu padamu, Kotaro!" pekiknya kemudian dengan linang-linang air tertetes dari pelupuk matanya. Linangan itu semakin deras senada dengan derasnya air hujan yang menjadi saksi kejadian itu. Sementara Kotaro masih saja membelalakkan kedua matanya.

"Kau menerima cokelat darinya! Kau menerima tembakannya! Kau pun berpacaran dengannya! Aku cemburu pada kalian!" teriak Julie lagi.

"Kau bilang, kau akan menungguku di luar ruang klub! Kau bilang, kau menginginkan cokelat spesial dariku! Tapi, apa? Kau malah menerima cokelat dari gadis ini!" Julie berkata sambil menunjuk gadis yang berada dalam pelukan Kotaro.

"Aku memintamu menunggu hanya untuk menyerahkan cokelat spesial yang kubuat khusus untukmu! Tapi..tapi.." ucapan gadis itu tersendat oleh derasnya air mata bening yang turun dari iris birunya kini. Yah, jiwanya sedikit kembali.

"Julie..."

"Padahal...padahal...aku...aku mempunyai perasaan padamu! Tapi kenapa kau malah menerima gadis itu?" pekikan Julie tenggelam oleh suara hujan.

Kotaro hanya terdiam. Ia lalu meletakkan tubuh gadis tadi perlahan ke tanah. Ia berdiri dan menghadap Julie. Dengan pelan, ia lalu memeluk tubuh Julie yang sudah basah oleh hujan. "Maafkan aku, Julie. Aku memang tidak smart. Masihkah kau menerimaku?" tanya Kotaro dengan tetap memeluk gadis itu.

Julie tak membalas memeluk. Wajahnya terpendam dalam dada _kicker_ satu itu. "Kau takkan mengulangnya?" tanya Julie.

"Aku takkan meragukanmu lagi," jawab Kotaro.

"Kau akan terus mencintaiku?" tanya Julie lagi.

"Iya. Aku akan mencintaimu dengan sangat smart!" jawab lelaki itu.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu aku akan memaafkanmu—"

JLEB!

"—setelah kau mati,"

Mata hitam Kotaro membulat sempurna. Lengannya mengendur. Tubuhnya tertahan di pelukan Julie. Yah, Julie memeluk lelaki itu sembari menikam lelaki itu pula. Gadis itu tersenyum sadis.

"Terimakasih sudah mencintaiku. Aku senang. Sekarang, _oyasumi, Kota—_"

"Hh..meski...kau...membu..nuhku...a..aku...ma..masih..." Kotaro memotong perkataan Julie dengan sekuat tenaga.

"Ma..sih...a..ku..."

"Men..cintai..mu"

Mata rubi merah itu telah berganti warna menjadi mata turqoise yang membulat sempurna. Tubuh lelaki itu perlahan terjatuh di samping dirinya. Menimbulkan suara debaman yang keras. Tubuh Julie berdiri kaku. Matanya membulat dan giginya bergemeletuk. Badannya sedikit bergetar. Dari arah belakangnya, sesosok gadis berwujud transparan terkikik geli dan menyeringai lebar. Puas dengan apa yang telah korbannya lakukan.

Dengan bergetar, Julie perlahan menoleh ke arah pemuda itu. Hati nurani gadis itu kembali seutuhnya ke dalam tubuhnya. Dengan penuh linangan air mata, ia segera memeluk lelaki itu kembali. Mendekapkan lelaki itu dalam pelukannya yang pasti takkan dirasakan oleh lelaki itu.

"Kotaro! Bangun, Kotaro! Kumohon, bangun! Aku..aku belum memberikan cokelat smart spesial itu padamu! Bangun, Kotaro!" teriak Julie dengan menggoncangkan tubuh lelaki itu. Tapi, tubuh itu tak merespon. Hanya diam yang terdengar. Hanya wajah damainya yang terukir. Hanya suara hujan yang menjawab.

"Ia telah pergi, nona. Itu semua karena kau, nona," suara yang seakan menyalahkan terdengar dari belakang gadis itu. Julie memutar kepalanya ke belakang, hanya untuk melihat gadis berambut panjang yang kini tengah menatapnya datar.

"Tidak... ini bukan salahku. Ini salahmu! Kau yang merasukiku! Kau yang mempengaruhiku!" pekik gadis itu dengan telunjuk menunjuk gadis hantu itu. Sang hantu tetap diam. Ia berjalan pelan ke arah gadis berambut turqoise itu.

Julie memandang gadis itu dengan takut. Tubuhnya gemetar merasakan sensasi ketakutan yang teramat sangat yang tengah menjalari tubuhnya perlahan. Dengan pelan, ia mundur ke belakang sementara sosok di depannya terus melangkah mendekatinya.

"Kau yang membunuhnya tadi atas dasar perasaan cemburumu," kata gadis itu datar.

"Bukan! Aku tak membunuhnya! Kau yang mempengaruhiku untuk membunuhnya!" pekik Julie lagi.

"Kau membunuhnya,"

"Bukan! Aku tidak membunuh—"

JLEB!

Dengan sepersekian detik, gadis itu langsung menyentuhkan ujung pisau itu ke dada—tepatnya jantung—Julie.

"Kau adalah mangsaku yang paling lezat. Rasa cemburumu sangat manis dan lezat. _You're so delicious_," gadis itu mengucapkan salam perpisahan pada sang mangsa.

"Kotaro..._gomen ne_.." gumam gadis itu dengan mata biru yang mulai tertutup perlahan untuk selama-lamanya. Gadis itu menarik kembali pisaunya dan dengan senyum menyeringai, gadis itu menatap tubuh sang mangsa.

"Khikhikhikhikhi...siapa ya, mangsaku tahun depan? Khikhikhikhi," kekeh gadis itu sambil meninggalkan gadis itu terkapar tak berdaya. Senyum iblis terpasang di wajahnya. Sepertinya ia sangat senang dengan mangsanya kali ini.

Hujan mengalirkan darahnya di tanah, teralir lembut dan perlahan. Hujan menjadi saksi bisu tragedi pembunuhan itu. Ia tak mampu membantu gadis berambut turqoise itu, yang dapat ia lakukan hanyalah menangisi nasib gadis itu yang amat sangat tragis.

Yah, **hanya** gadis itu, tidak ada siapapun lagi. Karena, di tempat itu hanya ada tubuh gadis itu yang terbaring di bawah kilauan air hujan. **Hanya** gadis itu seorang.

.

**Epilogue**

.

"Julie! Julie! Bangun!"

Suara lelaki terdengar memecah keheningan di gedung belakang SMA Bando itu. Seorang lelaki berambut hitam tengah menggoncang tubuh seorang gadis dengan seragam Bando yang diwarnai oleh sebuah warna merah pekat di blazer dan pita putihnya. Rambut birunya yang ternoda oleh beberapa bercak merah terhelai lembut oleh angin dingin sore itu.

"Cih! Sial! Kenapa dia bisa bunuh diri seperti ini?" tanya lelaki itu seraya melihat tangan gadis itu yang menggenggam sebuah pisau dengan lemah.

"Gara-gara urusan tidak **smart** yang harus memaksaku untuk tetap disana sejak pagi sampai sekarang, Julie jadi..." ia menghentikan ucapannya sembari menatap tubuh tanpa jiwa yang tengah disangganya. Hei—tunggu! Smart? Bukannya itu kata-kata sang _kicker_ Bando—Kotaro Sasaki?

"Maafkan aku, Julie..." gumamnya sedih sambil menatap miris tubuh itu. "Aku memang tidak se-smart yang kubayangkan.." tambahnya lagi.

Yah. Lelaki itu memang Kotaro Sasaki.

Lalu, siapakah lelaki yang tadi ditikam Julie? Coba kita dengarkan kelanjutan cerita milik 2 siswi Bando yang didengar Julie tadi pagi.

.

.

.

"Hei! Memang lanjutannya seperti apa?" tanya gadis yang sedari tadi mendengar cerita rumor itu, sementara gadis berambut biru turqoise melangkah menjauhi mereka.

"Tunggu sebentar. Katanya, sebenarnya yang ditikam oleh gadis tadi itu bukanlah cowok itu," kata cewek itu menceritakan. Sang gadis yang mendengar mengernyit heran.

"Maksudnya?" tanya gadis itu bingung.

"Maksudnya, si cowok itu bukan...er...manusia.." gadis itu menelan ludahnya pelan. Si gadis yang mendengarnya tambah kebingungan.

"Jadi...cowok itu..."

"Singkatnya, cowok itu hanyalah ilusi yang diciptakan oleh sang hantu itu," jelas gadis tadi kemudian.

"Jadi intinya... si cewek itu hanya terbakar cemburu dan kecemburuannya itu telah membuat si hantu tertarik untuk memangsanya, begitu?" kata gadis yang mendengar, menunjukkan bahwa ia mulai mengerti tentang inti rumor itu.

"Yap. Si cewek itu kemudian ditikam kembali oleh sang hantu tanpa mengetahui bahwa sang cowok yang ditikamnya, bukanlah manusia." kata cewek tadi menambahkan.

"Hiiih, menakutkan ya, cemburu itu," komentar gadis yang mendengar.

"Lebih baik jangan cemburu deh! Nggak baik!" timpal yang sebelahnya.

"Iya. Cemburu itu tidak baik."

.

.

**O**WARI

.

.

**A/N** :

Huuuft, akhirnya jadi juga fic yang super duper abal bin gaje nan nista ini. Entah, gara-gara sedikit masalah di RW, psycho saya kumat ==. Perasaan pengen buat adegan bunuh-bunuhan kumat akhir-akhir ini #dibuang. Sebenarnya mau buat pendek, eh malah kebablasan sampai hampir 5000 kata ==a

Jadi, kesimpulan dari fic ini :

Julie cemburu pada Kotaro yang jadian sama gadis lain. Julie terpengaruh bujuk-rayu hantu dan mulai menikam cewek itu dan Kotaro, yang sebenarnya merupakan hantu ciptaan hantu itu sendiri. Si hantu mulai menyalahkannya dan lalu menikamnya. Akhirnya Julie meninggal karena dibunuh hantu itu. Dan lelaki yang meneriaki nama Julie pada bab terakhir itu adalah Kotaro yang asli.

Nah, readers, sudah mengerti kan?

Sumpah, nih fic gaje dan abal banget deh. Mana pada OOC pula—minus Akaba, mungkin. Julie, maafkan daku karena membuatmu mati disini #digetok Julie. Dan Kotaro, maafkan daku pula sudah membuatmu OOC dengan tidak smartnya #diludahi Kotaro. Fyuh, setidaknya, saya bisa bikin pairing yang berbeda kali ini ^^

Oh ya, fic ini saya tulis untuk 2 event. Eyeshield 21 Fanfiction Award dan Fantasia Fanfiction Contest.

Buat Panitia Eyeshield 21 Fanfiction Award, maaf kalau ceritanya agak menyimpang dari temanya yang harusnya romance-romance gimana gitu.

Buat Panitia Fantasia Fanfiction Contest, maaf juga kalau horornya nggak kerasa. Bunuhlah saya sebagai author gila yang lagi stres pembuat fic ini!

Special thanks buat seluruh orang yang—merasa—membantu saya saat pengerjaan fic ini. Entah, pingin aja bilang seperti itu.

And, buat readers and reviewers,

Mind to review?


End file.
